YO TE DARÉ LIBERTAD
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Traducción del fic ruso "Я подарю тебе свободу" Autor: Желе о.о Link original: /readfic/5029408 Quiero agradecer al autor por permitirme traducir y compartir su historia, en el momento en que la leí, me enamoré de ella. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo. Pido disculpas anticipadas pues no hablo nada de ruso, así que me ayudé con el traductor, pero quedó bien.


_**ADVERTENCIA: CLASIFICACIÓN R18, LEMON, YAOI**_

* * *

Han pasado alrededor de cien años desde que aquel mayordomo firmó un contrato con el joven Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian nunca imaginó que estaría condenados por toda la eternidad. Al principio al mayordomo le hizo gracia cuando su amo seguía siendo un humano, pero ahora sentía angustia, y él no tenía derecho, no se podía resistir.

La suerte gira alrededor de un shinigami molesto que temblaba mientras miraba a los rebeldes, pero, al mismo tiempo se sentía obligado hacia el demonio. Estos rasgos faciales, cabello negro como boca de lobo y la obediencia impecable para su señor, el segador pelirrojo lo envidiaba.

— ¿A qué debemos esta reunión "inesperada" — casi cantó Sutcliff. Él estaba aquí para tomar otra pequeña alma desgraciada, pero aún así, aprovechó para acercarse a su Sebas-chan, favorito. —Creo que fue el destino. Somos como el hielo y el fuego, por un lado, somos tan diferentes, pero, por otro tenemos una relación tal que mostraremos toda una gama de pasión. —el Shinigami envió a su objeto de adoración un beso, pero él ni siquiera sonrió, está en servicio también, torturado por su amo, el hombre a quien ahora ya no puede devorar.

—¿Otra vez tú? Creo que estás al acecho, eso no es el destino— Ciel escupió irritado, el segador realmente le es molesto y aún le guardar rencor por su tía, quien sabe, porque ahora él es un demonio pero aún tiene valores

—Trabajo, eso es todo. En esta zona — en la oscuridad, bajo la tenue luz de las linternas, relucientes, las gafas de Grell brillaron —Y sin embargo, accidentalmente recordé que una vez me prometiste a Sebastian todo el día, para mi uso— el mayordomo finalmente él dio señales de vida. Mientras que, por otra parte, nunca se sabe qué es lo mejor, el servicio aburrido en la casa Phantomhive o servirle a ese pervertido.

—¿Y entonces? es cierto. Se me olvidó. Es tuyo, yo no lo necesito hoy. Sebastian, Yo te mando todo el día para cumplir con todos los caprichos de este segador. — Agitando la mano, el joven caballero desapareció en un callejón oscuro, mientras que Sutcliff chilló felizmente e inmediatamente cogió el brazo de Michaelis, incluso pospuso su trabajo para esto.

El destino era la habitación del hotel, por la que Grell pagó, echó unas monedas para el propietario, y después de casi arrebatar las llaves preciadas al instante escaparon a la habitación, donde cerró las cerraduras y lanzó a su amante en la cama, saltando encima de él. Durante demasiado tiempo, ha esperado como para no se disponer ahora de esta fruta tan atractiva y codiciada.

— Tal vez no deberíamos ir tan a prisa — Sebastian finalmente habló, a pesar de que sabía que sólo retrasaría lo inevitable, pero es siempre vale la pena intentarlo.

—Shschsch ... — un dedo con la uña pintada en rojo cruzó los suaves labios del demonio — Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero escucha el comienzo de mi propuesta, dame una noche fantástica, y te liberaré de la obligación de servir a este muchacho imprudente. En todo contrato hay algunas soluciones, y las conozco. Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo? — el shinigami se inclinó más cerca de la cara del mayordomo y susurró en aquellos labios —Sólo una noche a cambio de la libertad.

La propuesta lo hizo pensar, por un lado, Sebastian se sintió como una puta, aunque por el contrario, fue una oportunidad ideal para deshacerse de la esclavitud, a pesar de que no sabía cómo, pero no tenía elección y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, aunque el segador era demasiado cambiante ... Bueno, excepto sobre sus ansia hacia Michaelis. Vaciló un poco, pero aún así el esclavo asintió, causando de nuevo que su amante chillara de emoción.

—Oh, Sebbi, ¡no te arrepentirás! — Sutcliff lamió con avidez sus labios y sonrió, dando una señal de que su amante puede comenzar.

El mayordomo asintió y se dio la vuelta, ahora se encuentran en la parte superior causando el endurecimiento de Grell en un beso apasionado y dominante. El Shinigami con mucho gusto respondió al beso, entregándose plenamente al poder del demonio. Pronto, a los lados opuestos de la cama las prendas de vestir fueron arrojadas, hasta que ambos cuerpos yacían desnudos.

Sebastián sin darse cuenta, ya tiene el sabor de Grell en sus labios, dejando marcas rojas en el cuello y la clavícula del shinigami y sus manos acariciaban sus nalgas. Los gemidos del segador llegaron hasta el techo, como si no fuese a sobrevivir. Sebastian comenzó a ser más activo, lanzándose a las piernas de su amante por toda una noche. En un primer momento parecía jugar, presionando la cabeza hinchada en la entrada estrecha, presionado más y más hasta enterrar casi toda su longitud, lo que le arrancó un grito a Sutcliff.

— Oh, Sebby ¿por qué estás siendo tan descuidado? Sin embargo, yo mismo puedo hacerlo por ti, pero, continúa. —al comienzo de la frases, el shinigami dijo con los dientes apretados, aunque para las últimas palabras literalmente ronroneó.

El demonio continuó su trabajo, comenzando a moverse poco a poco ganando impulso. Los gemidos llenaron la habitación, y el calor en la cama se convirtió insoportablemente sofocante. El shinigami se retorció como pudo felizmente gimiendo y arañando la espalda al mayordomo quien gruñía gutural a tales sensaciones contrastantes.

Sebastian combinó muchas posiciones, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de su orgasmo e inmediatamente aceleró sus embestidas. Su compañero, mordiéndose el labio extrajo algo de sangre, pero no pudo resistir e inmediatamente se quejó en voz alta, sabiendo que ya estaba próximo a terminar.

Un última estocada y con un largo gemido, Michaelis se vierte en el interior de Sutcliffe, quien se vierte así mismo en la mano, exhausto se rinde al sueño con su héroe. El demonio mismo era ahora demasiado agotado, a diferencia del shinigami, cuando él fornicó con aquellas mujeres para obtener la información que necesita, no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo, muy diferente de este momento, pues trató de hacer todo en el nivel más alto.

—Fuiste grandioso. Ahora bien, como lo había prometido...— el shinigami estaba de pie con cierta renuencia, y aprovechando la indefensión del contrario, agarró su guadaña de la muerte y preparando el escenario encendió el motor de esta máquina infernal, inmediatamente desgarrando la carne del demonio cansado, dejando escapar todo su mundo interior. La sangre escarlata se dispersó por todas partes salpicando el cuerpo del segador. Pese a su reacción, podía salvar a su "víctima", pero el efecto sorpresa y ahora agotado sólo hizo su trabajo, por lo que al final Sebastián dejó este mundo, maldiciéndose por confiar en el shinigami.

— ¡Eso es todo Sebby! Yo te he redimido, Ya no tendrá que esperar a nadie. Y usted es tan bella en el rojo! — Grell envió un beso al cadáver desmembrado, terminó de vestirse, a pesar del dolor molesto en su trasero, se sacudió y salió de la habitación, entregó las llaves al propietario, pagando poco más, y el viejo era consciente de que _una vez más_ tendría que preparar sus productos de limpieza para limpiar el desorden de amor del segador.

...

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, hubo palabras que debí cambiar para que fuese entendible. Muchas gracias nuevamente a la autora original de la historia por permitirme traducirla y compartirla con ustedes.**_


End file.
